Death Battle
by KrispyBaconator
Summary: In each chapter, two pop culture icons go head-to-head to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Based on the Web Series Death Battle. Submit ideas for battles in the review section, or PM me! You will be credited. ALL CHARACTERS (Besides Slade and Gunman) BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT SLADE AND GUNMAN.
1. Espio The Chameleon Vs Greninja

**Death Battle: Espio the Chameleon VS. Greninja**

Gunman: You know what's cool? Ninjas. You know what's not as cool but still pretty cool? Animal ninjas.

Slade: Like Espio, the Chaotix's strongest member.

Gunman: And Greninja, the frog-ninja-toungue-scarf Pokémon.

Slade: I'm Slade and he's Gunman, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… a DEATH BATTLE.

**Espio**

Slade: Born into the Shinobi clan of warriors, Espio the Chameleon was trained in the ways of the ninja before being sent to Angel Island to observe Knuckles the Echidna.

Gunman: There, they ran into Eggman, who had kidnapped Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Mighty the Armadillo. The five stopped the evil mastermind before Metal Sonic could destroy everything, and along the way, formed a group called the Chaotix.

Slade: Espio is a master of ninjitsu and uses different ranged weapons.

Gunman: He uses ninja stars-

Slade: Shuriken.

Gunman: Ninja stars and throwing knives-

Slade: Kunai.

Gunman: THROWING KNIVES to attack enemies from a distance, but he's not afraid of fighting hand-to-hand.

Slade: As a ninja, Espio uses stealth as a key weapon in any victory. Espio can turn completely invisible to the naked eye.

Gunman: Oh, the terrible things I would do with that.

Slade: Espio can also create a whirlwind filled with leaves called the Leaf Swirl, which can send opponents high into the air.

Gunman: As a ninja, Espio is quick on his feet, even nearing speeds matching that of everyone's favorite hyperactive hedgehog.

Slade: As a chameleon, he can also stick to walls for an indefinite period of time. However, Espio has one fatal weakness: he's claustrophobic.

Gunman: If he doesn't have enough space to move around, he'll freak out faster than Slade next to a girl.

Slade: Yes, and- Hey!

Gunman: Also, even though Espio can turn invisible, if any paint or powder falls on him, he sticks out like a sore thumb.

Slade: However, not many can stand up to the Chaotix's finest, Espio the Chameleon.

Espio: Case closed.

**Greninja**

Gunman: What the HECK is this thing!?

Slade: When starting their journey through the Kalos region, trainers are allowed to pick one Pokémon to start them off on their quest. One of which is Froakie, who eventually evolves into Frogadier, then finally Greninja.

Gunman: Is… is that his TONGUE?

Slade: Yes. Greninja is the, well, ninja Pokémon. According to his Pokemon Y and Alpha Sapphire Pokedex entries, "Greninja appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water."

Gunman: This refers to Greninja's signature attack, Water Shuriken. It can hit 2 to 5 times, and can slice you in the face, even if it's just water.

Slade: Greninja is a Water/Dark dual-type Pokémon. So, while it works well against fire, rock, ground, and psychic types, it's weak to grass, electric, bug, fighting, and fairy.

Gunman: This thing gets killed by fairies!? Really?

Slade: However, Greninja has insane speed, and can outmaneuver most opponents, then hit them hard.

Gunman: Greninja can also fire ranged shots, such as the confusing Water Pulse, the dreaded Hydro Pump, and… bubbles.

Slade: He can also use Night Slash, Shadow Sneak and Smoke Screen to stealthily attack foes. And if he has to escape, he can use Substitute to create a dummy for the opponent to attack instead, though it will eventually wear out.

Gunman: While it is hard to get a hold of him, if you do, Greninja can't really take too many hits. It only has 67 defense, as opposed to his 95 attack and 103 special attack.

Slade: And as we said before, Greninja can't take Grass-, Electric-, Bug-, Fighting-, or Fairy-type moves.

Gunaman: However, Greninja is one ninja-tongue-scarf-froggy Pokémon you don't want to cross.

Pokedex: Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the evolved form of Frogadier. Greninja's swift movements confound its opponents, and it can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars.

Slade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Gunman: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

In a deep forest, there sits a purple figure, meditating. Espio stirs, sensing something in the distance. A blue figure stands on a tree branch in the distance. The figure jumps down, revealing him to be Greninja.  
FIGHT!  
Espio lunges toward Greninja with Kunai in hand, but Greninja jumps to avoid him. Espio skids to a stop, and vanishes. Greninja looks around, wondering where his opponent went, when he starts getting knocked around by an unseen force. Greninja uses Substitute and escapes, leaving Espio to attack the plush toy. Greninja uses Hydro Pump on the area around the substitute, and hits something. Espio falls back, and comes into clear view. Greninja, wanting to make himself unseen, uses Smoke Screen, creating a black cloud around the battlefield. Espio looks around, sees something move, and hurls a Shuriken in that direction. Running over to check his bounty, he finds a decapitated Substitute doll. Before he can react, Water Shurikens attack him from all sides, some missing and some hitting. Espio, fed up with the smoke cloud, created a Leaf Swirl, sending the smokescreen, Substitute and Greninja flying. Espio jumped up and started rapidly attacking Greninja, and Greninja started attacking back, creating a Dragon Ball Z-esque battle scene. Greninja grabbed Espio by the arms, and started charging up his Hydro Pump, but Espio quickly pile-dove him to the ground. Espio turned invisible once more, and started attacking Greninja from every angle. Espio grabbed Greinja and was about to strike, until the Pokémon used Shadow Sneak to get behind him, and kicked him into a nearby tree. Greninja ran to deal the final blow, but Espio kicked him back, and ran up to him. Greninja tried to stop him with Water Shuriken, but Espio sliced it in half with a Kunai and drove it into Greninja's chest. He wailed in pain one last time, and fell over. Espio darted off.

K.O.!

Gunman: Well, that was brutal.

Slade: While Greninja had more options to attack Espio with, Espio could take anything Greninja threw at him. Not to mention the fact that while Water Shuriken is sharp, it's still water, and Espio's steel weapons had the upper hand. Also, Espio had the better means of stealth and defense, being able to clear the Smoke Screen with Leaf Swirl and hide into thin air.

Gunman: Looks like Greninja's not in very STABle condition.

Slade: The winner is Espio.

**NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE**

In a futuristic city, Astro Boy flies to the top of a building and looks out across the horizon. Suddenly, a blue light strikes down behind him, revealing his opponent.


	2. Astro Boy Vs Mega Man

**Death Battle: Astro Boy vs. Mega Man**

Slade: In the world of robots, robot children aren't uncommon.

Gunman: Mostly because scientists can't get laid.

Slade: However, these two have risen to the very top of the robot boy spectrum.

Gunman: Astro Boy, defender of Metro City.

Slade: And Mega Man, the blue bomber. I'm Slade and he's Gunman.

Gunman: And it's our job to go over their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… a DEATH BATTLE.

**Astro Boy**

Slade: Toby was the son of the renowned scientist Dr. Tenma, and was deeply loved by his father.

Gunman: Aw, that's adorable.

Slade: And then Toby died.

Gunman: …Not adorable anymore.

Slade: Tenma built a robotic replica of his deceased son in an attempt to fill the empty hole in his heart, and created Astro Boy, complete with Toby's memories. However, due to Astro's inability to age, and his preference of the mechanical shapes of cubes to the natural flowers, Tenma abandoned him and gave him to the cruel ringmaster Ham Egg.

Gunman: However, Astro was discovered by Dr. Ochanomizu, who convinced Ham Egg to give the robo-kid to him. The good doc took Astro Boy in as his own, even building him a robot family.

Slade: Ochanomizu gave Astro Boy the title of defender of Metro City, a job which Astro Boy does well.

Gunman: How you ask? With LAZERS! He has lazers in his arm, lazers in his fingers, and even guns in his butt. I'm not kidding, he really has guns in his butt.

Slade: He also has rocket-powered boots to grant him flight, and has about the horsepower of a diesel freighter ship.

Gunman: Astro Boy also has an electronic brain that can let him think and act like a human would. Or, at least a prepubescent boy.

Slade: However, his most powerful weapon is his adaptability. Astro Boy is able to quickly adapt to foes and become just as strong, or even stronger than the opponent.

Gunman: Even though he has an accurate brain, it's a little too accurate.

Slade: Astro Boy still has the mind of a child, so he's not much of a strategist, preferring to play battles by ear.

Gunman: Also, he's not very defensive on the inside. Once he takes too much internal damage, he's out. He also is a little cluttered, as he wasn't originally designed to be weaponized.

Slade: Even so, Metro City would be lost without Astro Boy.

Astro Boy: I was made ready.

**Mega Man**

Slade: After finally perfecting the art of creating robotic life, Dr. Thomas Light created a robot son to call his very own: Rock.

Gunman: However, when Light's nemesis Dr. Albert Wily stole Light's earlier creations and convinced them to turn on Light, Rock volunteered to upgrade into Mega Man, the super fighting robot.

Slade: Mega Man's standard weapon is the Mega Buster, an arm cannon that can replace either of his hands, or both.

Gunman: Mega Man also had a copy chip installed, allowing him to copy and use the weapon of an enemy he's defeated.

Slade: Weapons he's gained via the copy chip include: the Fire Storm, which shoots a fireball and grants a temporary shield.

Gunman: The Hyper Bomb throws a… well, a bomb.

Slade: The Thunder Beam fires three shots at once, one forward, one up, and one down.

Gunman: The Metal Blade throws a sharp buzz saw at your face.

Slade: The Leaf Shield protects him from damage, and can be thrown as a projectile.

Gunman: The Hard Knuckle lets him fire and control his fist like a slow missle.

Slade: The Needle Cannon fires three needles in succession.

Gunman: The Flash Stopper allows Mega Man to stop TIME ITSELF for a short time.

Slade: The Drill Bomb can pierce shields and explode at Mega Man's command.

Gunman: The Gravity Hold increases then decreases gravity at an enormous rate.

Slade: The Charge Kick increases the power of Mega Man's sliding attack.

Gunman: The Centuar Flash has an incredibly wide range.

Slade: The Slash Claw can slice through opponents.

Gunman: The Tornado Hold creates a tornado that can attack and trap.

Slade: The Black Hole Bomb creates a black hole that pulls enemies and enemy fire in.

Gunman: And the Chill Spike can freeze foes. There's a crapton of others, but we're going with these.

Slade: Mega Man can also call on his dog Rush, a robotic canine that can become a spring, a hoverboard, and even a car. He can also combine with Rush to create Super Mega Man, who has increased power and the ability to fly.

Gunman: However, even with his vast arsenal, if he so much as touches a single spike, he explodes.

Slade: Yes, Mega Man is all offense, no defense. He needs a constant supply of E-Tanks or else he's not coming back from the mission.

Gunman: Despite all that, Mega Man is the ultimate Super Fighting robot.

Mega Man: Let's do this!

Slade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Gunman: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

In a futuristic city, Astro Boy stands on top of a building, looking out over the city. Suddenly, a blue light shoots down behind him, and where the light landed stands his opponent: Mega Man.

FIGHT!

Astro Boy powers up a lazer and fires at Mega Man, who summons a Leaf Shield to block it. It succeeds, but is vaporized in the process. Mega Man starts firing his Mega Buster rapidly at Astro Boy, who starts flying around to dodge Mega Man's fire. Astro Boy flies away, and Mega Man whistles, summoning a red streak of light in front of him, and Rush appears. He converts to a hover board and his master hops on, and the two race after Astro Boy. Astro fires a barrage of bullets from his butt, and Rush manages to dodge them. Mega Man shoots a Fire Storm, which Astro Boy dodges. Mega Man fires continuous weapons at him, and Astro fires continuous lazers, dodging attack after attack. After thinking, Mega Man uses the Gravity Hold, sending Astro rocketing toward the ground. Mega Man flies down to meet him, but narrowly misses a barrage of lazers fired from Astro Boy's palms and fingers. Mega Man lands, and Astro Boy starts charging up a lazer, but Rush and Mega Man jump up, fusing together to create Super Mega Man. Astro fires, and Super Mega Man dodges with ease. Astro starts flying, and SMM follows, and the dog fight commences. Super Mega Man starts firing nearly every weapon he has at Astro, with Astro dodging every one. Then, Super Mega Man fires a Black Hole Bomb, creating a vortex that starts sucking Astro in. He flies as much as he can to get away, but Super Mega Man starts firing Hard Knuckles, Drill Bombs, Needle Cannons, and tons of other weapons at Astro, eventually starting to hit him. However, Astro puts so much force into his flight that he rockets away, makes a loop, and rams right through Super Mega Man, slicing him in half and sending him hurtling down. Super Mega Man's top half, still mostly intact, struggles to move, and sees Astro Boy flying toward him to deal the final blow. However, Super Mega Man starts charging up his Super Mega Buster and fires, at the same time Astro charges up a lazer and fires, creating a power struggle, going back and forth until Super Mega Man pushes hard enough that the blinding light starts coming closer and closer to Astro Boy. Astro wails, as the light engulfs him and the explosion occurs, sending Astro Boy parts flying everywhere.

K.O.!

Gunman: Now THAT was epic.

Slade: This was a close one. Astro Boy had his hyper adaptability on his side, and was able to attack Mega Man fiercely, and was able to dodge mostly anything Mega Man threw at him, but combining with Rush gave Mega Man the upper hand, even if he eventually broke in two. However, Mega Man's power source and copy chip were located in his head, so nothing important was affected when he lost his legs.

Gunman: Also, Super Mega Man was able to weaken Astro Boy by throwing him to the ground and nearly sucking him into a black hole. Looks like Astro Boy saw the light.

Slade: The winner is Mega Man.

**Next time on Death Battle**

"I am the master of the Forsaken Fortress."

"Did somebody page the king of awesome?"


	3. Ganondorf Vs Bowser

**Death Battle: Ganondorf Vs Bowser**

Slade: Every hero needs a villain to combat. Without the dastardly, scheming, moustache-clad evildoer, or the rampaging, demonic, beast, the hero's existence would be meaningless.

Gunman: And when it comes to Mario and Link, their enemies are no slouches.

Slade: Ganondorf, enemy of Hyrule.

Gunman: And Bowser, enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Slade: I'm Slade and he's Gunman, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win… a DEATH BATTLE.

**Ganondorf**

Slade: Ganondorf Dragmire was born to the Gerudo, and was the first male in quite some time to be so.

Gunman: So, if there weren't any dudes, how did they… did they just…

Slade: Ganondorf was gifted with powerful Dark Magic, and he was later crowned the Gerudo King.

Gunman: But Ganondorf wanted greater power, so he tried to take over the kingdom of Hyrule by kidnapping its ruler, Princess Zelda. Multiple times. And he failed. Multiple times.

Slade: However, Ganondorf's no pushover. He wields the Triforce of Power, a piece of the crest of the Gods that grants the wearer immense physical strength.

Gunman: And, as we said earlier, he's a master with Dark Magic, and can use it to shoot people with black magic-y energy, and can power up his physical attacks even further, using such techniques like the Warlock Punch and Dark Foot.

Slade: Ganondorf is able to change into two other forms, the first being Ganon, a piglike warlock with twin swords and even more powerful dark magic.

Gunman: However, Ganondorf's most powerful form is Beast Ganon, a boarlike demon thing feuled by rage. Ol' Beastie can put up magic barriers, teleport, and hit with enough force to crack stone.

Slade: Ganondorf is also a master strategist, planning ahead to achieve victory.

Gunman: However, Ganondorf isn't very brave, relying on cheap tactics instead of brute force.

Slade: Also, despite being able to take over Hyrule on a few occasions, he's always thwarted by Link, and one time Zelda.

Gunman: OH NO, we are NOT mentioning the CDi games.

Slade: Even though he fails continuously, Ganondorf is a force to be reckoned with.

Ganondorf: Do not think this ends here… the history of light and shadow will be written in blood!

**Bowser**

Gunman: If anyone has a princess-kidnapping record to stand up to Ganondorf's, it has to be Bowser.

Slade: King Bowser Koopa is the tyrannical ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, home of the Koopa Troop, an army of turtle-like creatures called Koopas and mushrooms called Goombas.

Gunman: But Bowser didn't want just an entire army at his disposal, he wanted TWO kingdoms, so he constantly tries to take over the Koopa Kingdom's biggest competition, the Mushroom Kingdom.

Slade: He is however thwarted each time by his arch enemy, Mario Mario.

Gunman: Bowser is brave, short-tempered and determined to get what he desires. Especially Princess Peach.

Slade: Bowser is a force of pure evil. If anything good stands in his way, he will do whatever it takes to remove the obstacle.

Gunman: Bowser is a powerhouse when it comes to strength and defense, so he can tank a hit using his near impenetrable spiky Koopa shell, and retaliate with greater force. He can also charge up his Koopa Shell and spin out of control, like a green, spiky pinball.

Slade: Since Bowser is technically a Dragon, he has the ability to breathe fire, though it will eventually burn out.

Gunman: Bowser can also teleport short distances with dark magic and can jump incredibly high and come down with enough force to create a massive shockwave.

Slade: Bowser also has limited transfigurational abilities, being transform smaller beings into things like bricks and coins.

Gunman: Like Ganondorf, Bowser also has a more powerful form: the dreaded Giga Bowser.

Slade: Giga Bowser is a monster, with improved strength, defense and speed. However, Bowser can only hold this form for just under a minute, then he returns to his normal state.

Gunman: Also Bowser has one fatal weakness: Heart Magic, dark magic's worst nightmare. Peach is an avid user of the art, so that's why Bowser tries to kidnap her so much.

Slade: Also, despite having extraordinary attack power and defensive capabilities, he's not much of a strategist, preferring to charge in, mouth ablaze.

Gunman: Also, Bowser's about as slow as a… well, a turtle.

Slade: But despite his flaws, Bowser just might be the greatest villain ever.

Bowser: Time to play me! But why bother? I'll obviously win! GWAH HA HA!

Slade: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Gunman: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

Playing on the organ in his castle, Ganondorf hears the door swing open. He turns, expecting to see his green-capped nemesis, but instead sees a green turtle dragon named Bowser. Ganondorf smirks, as if things just got interesting.  
FIGHT!  
Ganondorf dashes toward Bowser, but Bowser retreats to his shell while Ganondorf wails on him. After realizing that he's not causing damage, Ganondorf looks into the shell, only to narrowly miss a column of fire. Bowser pops out and starts slashing at Ganondorf, repeatedly missing. Ganondorf allows Bowser to slash at him, and eventually sees and opening, taking it. He Warlock Punches Bowser hard in his snout, causing the Koopa King to double back in pain. Slowly realizing what just happened, Bowser teleports behind his opponent and slashes his back, penetrating Ganondorf's armor and leaving red scars. Ganondorf, recovering from the attack, jumps away from Bowser and transforms his body into Ganon. Bowser charges, but Ganon teleports out of the way in time, sending Bowser crashing into a wall. Bowser recoils into his shell, starts spinning rapidly, and shoots off towards Ganon, and not allowing him to teleport away in time. Bowser shoots around the room, repeatedly ramming into Ganon along the way. After taking a few more hits, Ganon manages to teleport out of the way, and sends Bowser crashing into the organ. After getting up, Bowser leaps into the air, and crashes down sending a shock wave so powerful, the entire castle starts crashing down. Both evildoers teleport out of the falling palace, and reappear on top of the rubble. Ganon transforms again, this time into Beast Ganon and charges at Bowser, who retreats to his shell once again. Beast Ganon hits Bowser extremely hard, and where he hit, he could see a small crack starting to form. Beast Ganon get ready to strike, but Bowser starts growing and becoming more menacing, eventually becoming Giga Bowser. Beast Ganon tries to strike Giga Bowser in the chest, but is simply swatted away. Beast Ganon gets up, and covers himself in a magic barrier to deflect the oncoming slashes from Giga Bowser. Beast Ganon sees that his barrier is starting to dissipate, but Giga Bowser also is starting to shrink down, resulting in his return to normal Bowser. Beast Ganon lowers his barrier and pounces on Bowser, slashing at him. Bowser tries to bite his attacker, but Beast Ganon holds his mouth open with his paws, pushing and trying to break his jaw, but he doesn't notice the flames erupting from Bowser's throat until it was too late, leaving nothing but a beaten, but still living Bowser, and a skeleton that slightly resembles a beastly boar, at least until it crumpled to dust.

K.O!

Gunman: Jeez, that was close!

Slade: Ganondorf had the upper hand in intelligence and maneuverability, but once Bowser was able to get a hold of him, Ganondorf didn't stand a chance. Even with the Triforce of Power, Bowser was able to match and even surpass Ganondorf's strength, and his defense was unbeatable.

Gunman: Looks like Ganondorf got roasted.

Slade: The winner is Bowser.

**Next time on Death Battle**

"Tra-la-LAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SPOOOOOOOOOOOON!"


	4. Captain Underpants Vs The Tick

**Death Battle: Captain Underpants Vs. The Tick**

Slade: Superheroes have been a part of popular culture for well over half a century.

Gunman: So, there are going to be some parodies.

Slade: Like Captain Underpants, the Waistband Warrior.

Gunman: And the Tick, the Mighty Blue. He's Slade and I'm Gunman.

Slade: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win… a DEATH BATTLE.

**Captain Underpants**

Gunman: Most kids hate elementary school, but if they go to Jerome Horwitz Elementary, they're justified.

Slade: The staff at JHES is the cruelest, nastiest group of educators money can buy. And at the top of the food chain is the tyrannical principal Mr. Krupp, who is not against mocking, degrading, or even blackmailing students.

Gunman: Why are we talking about this horrible evil piece of human trash? Because he IS Captain Underpants.

Slade: After an incident involving two students, a hypnotic ring, an evil genius in a diaper, two robots, and a giant diamond – don't ask – whenever someone snaps their fingers, Mr. Krupp becomes Captain Underpants, defender of truth, justice, and all that is pre-shrunk and cottony.

Gunman: And after an incident involving zombie nerd preteens, extraterrestrial lunch ladies, a spaceship, a torn roll of toilet paper, and a giant, mutated dandelion – again, don't ask – Captain Underpants gained actual super powers.

Slade: Captain Underpants is based on a comic drawn by the two children that hypnotized him in the first place, George and Harold. So, when he's Captain Underpants, he takes on the personality of a brave superhero. He has the power of flight, super strength, "wedgie vision", and super speed.

Gunman: However, he's not all there.

Slade: Yes, even though he's righteous and heroic, Captain Underpants is kind of delusional, as George and Harold's comics lead him to believe that he is capable of more than he really is. Also, he's not very bright, preferring to fly headfirst into battle before taking time to make up a strategy, leading him to rely of George and Harold to get him out of a jam.

Gunman: But Captain Underpant's biggest weakness is… wait for it… water. If his head gets wet, he turns right back into Mr. Krupp, and snapping your fingers won't do anything until he's dried off.

Slade: Even so, Captain Underpants will do anything to save the day.

Captain Underpants: To the Underwear Cave!

Harold: There IS no Underwear Cave!

Captain Underpants: Really? Well, let's just climb that ladder instead.

**The Tick**

Slade: The Tick is a man of mystery. No one knows where he came from.

Gunman: Not even him!

Slade: He just showed up, passed his hero's initiation test, and got assigned to protect the city of… well, just the City.

Gunman: The Tick is nearly invulnerable, has super strength, and "drama power", allowing his powers to maximize when the situation becomes more dramatic. Also, he can breathe in space.

Slade: However, the Tick has one fatal weakness: he has the mind of a child. Since he has no idea of his past, everything is new to him, and he is very curious, sometimes wandering off during battle.

Gunman: Also, like the ol' Waistband Wonder seen above, he's a moron, running into battle without knowing what he's up against.

Slade: Despite this, the Tick is ready to help anyone in need.

The Tick: And so, may Evil beware and may Good dress warmly and eat plenty of fresh vegetables!

Slade: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all.

Gunman: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

Captain Underpants flies through the city, before seeing someone dressed in a blue Tick suit. Thinking that he's a villain, he flies down to fight him. The Tick, seeing the man in a red cape and underwear, gets ready to fight.  
FIGHT!  
Captain Underpants slams into the Tick, causing him to fly back. He gets back up and catches his opponent when he tries to ram him again. The Tick throws Captain Underpants into a building behind him, causing Captain Underpants to fly through many buildings. Captain Underpants gets up, and flies around the world, grabbing the Tick from behind. He flies into buildings and structures, ramming the Tick through each wall. The Tick grabs Captain Underpants and drags his feet along the ground, forcing Captain Underpants to stop, creating a power struggle between the two heroes. Captain Underpants pushes back with all his might, but with the situation getting more dramatic, the Tick's power grows, eventually overcoming Captain Underpants. The Tick punches Captain Underpants in the face, sending him flying all the way around the world, until he reaches the Tick, who punches Captain Underpants in the face so hard, his fist goes right through Captain Underpant's body. The Tick walks off to clean the blood from his costume.  
K.O.!

Gunman: Okay, color me impressed.

Slade: Captain Underpants had the upper hand in maneuverability, but the Tick's drama power allowed him to take any punch Captain Underpants threw at him, and eventually take the win.

Gunman: Looks like Captain Underpants… uh… lost. I can't think of a joke.

Slade: The winner is the Tick.

**Next time on Death Battle**

"You can torture or bomb us, blast our district to the grounds. But do you see that? Fire Is Catching... If we burn, you burn with us!"

"Tomorrow we may have to fight again, but for now we'll ride the train to the end of the line. And then, we'll jump."


	5. Concerning the Katniss Vs Tris Battle

**Okay, so I have a problem.**

**I have no idea how to do the Katniss Vs Tris battle. Tris is pretty powerful, physical strength and intelligence wise, but if you give Katniss her Mockingjay bow, it would be over in like, a minute. And if you don't, Tris would just strangle Katniss, so it's too one-sided in two ways. So, I'll be doing the battle I was going to do next. So, Katniss Vs Tris is cancelled, but my whole Death Battle thing isn't.**

**Anyways… Next Time On Death Battle**

"Well, hot dog!"

"Goodnight everybody!"


	6. Mickey Mouse Vs Yakko Warner

**Death Battle: Mickey Mouse Vs Yakko Warner**

Gunman: No matter what anybody says, I love me some old cartoons.

Slade: And sitting atop that glorious empire is none other than the big cheese himself-

Gunman: Mickey Mouse, the most iconic character ever.

Slade: But a challenger is rising up to the monstrous mouse, none other than-

Gunman: Bugs Bunny!

Slade: Yakko Warner, the oldest Warner sibling.

Gunman: Oh. Well, he's Slade and I'm Gunman.

Slade: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win… a DEATH BATTLE.

**Mickey Mouse**

Slade: Disney. The empire of all empires. The company that puts Google to shame. They own Lucasfilm, Jim Henson, Maker, and pretty much everything.

Gunman: And on top of it all is the host with the most, Mickey Mouse.

Slade: Mickey is a kind-hearted ruler, however, and has seen many different adventures throughout history.

Gunman: He's dealt with pirates, kings, ghosts, aliens, and even his envious predecessor, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

Slade: Mickey also runs a club called the House of Mouse, where Disney's best come to gather and watch old cartoons.

Gunman: However, Mickey's not afraid to fight anyone who opposes him. He has a magic sorcerer's hat, which can give life to any inanimate object, and he has complete control of it.

Slade: Mickey also wields a magic paintbrush that can create or destroy matter using the paint and thinner.

Gunman: But even though he has some powerful weaponry, he's not very experienced.

Slade: Mickey just doesn't like fighting. He will if he has to, but he's busy with running a club and getting out of zany situations.

Slade: But even still, Mickey may just be the most iconic character of all time.

Mickey: Well, so long! I'll be seeing ya! I hope.

**Yakko Warner**

Slade: Back in the 1940's, Warner Bros.' new animation department was coming up with new ideas, and they came up with the comedic trio, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.

Gunman: But the three were way too insane for the studio to handle, so they were locked in the water tower, but they started frequently escaping in the 90's.

Slade: Yakko is the leader of the group, and the smartest and most talkative. He can manipulate and annoy anyone who provokes him, or he just finds fun in annoying.

Gunman: Yakko has dealt with dictators, dragons, monsters, and EVEN SATAN HIMSELF.

Slade: But when words don't work, Yakko has a few weapons to help him in his goals. His most prominent being anvils of various sizes that he pulls from hammerspace.

Gunman: He also has an endless supply of bombs, TNT, and dynamite that can blow his opponents into oblivion.

Slade: And although he's rarely seen using it, Yakko has a hammer that he can pull from hammerspace.

Gunman: But his most powerful weapon is his mastery in cartoon logic.

Slade: He can bend reality to his liking, and this can get him out of some pretty inescapable situations.

Gunman: But even with all that… actually, does Yakko have any weaknesses?

Slade: Well, he's addicted to candy.

Gunman: Okay, well there's that.

Yakko: I've got a punishment for you that's fair, just, and clever. Or maybe just fairly clever.

Slade: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all.

Gunman: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

In the house of mouse, Mickey is checking his earnings when an unidentified animal wearing brown pants walks in. "Excuse me, we're closed," Mickey tries to say. "Oh, well then why am I here?" Yakko retorts. "I don't know," Mickey replies. "You tell me." "Ahhhhh," Yakko stammers. "I don't know. You're the guy who owns this place." "I don't have time for this," Mickey tells Yakko sternly. "Leave NOW." "Uh," Yakko ponders. "Nah. I'd rather hang out with you." "Alright, THAT'S IT." Mickey yells, pulling out his giant paintbrush. "If I have to use force, SO BE IT!"  
FIGHT!  
Mickey takes a swing at Yakko, who is unable to dodge in time. Yakko gets up, and pulls out his hammer. The two characters start swinging their weapons, clashing like lightsabers. Yakko takes a swing and smashes Mickey through the floor. Mickey gets up, but not before an anvil drops on his head. He gets up dizzily. He shakes it off, and paints a ladder to get up. He reaches the main floor, and grabs Yakko, throwing him into the hole made by Yakko earlier. But when Mickey turned around, Yakko was right there. Baffled, Mickey let his guard down, allowing Yakko to hammer him into a wall. Mickey paints himself a sword, and starts slashing at Yakko, who narrowly dodges each one. Yakko yells "STOP!" And Mickey suddenly freezes midswing. Yakko goes behind him, and sticks a bomb in his pants. Yakko says "Start," and Mickey starts swinging again, only to realize the bomb in his pants when it was too late. Mickey flies through the ceiling and hits the ground with amazing force. He struggles to get up, but Yakko drops a fairly large anvil on his body, making his arms and legs go limp.  
K.O.!

Gunman: Wow. Just… wow.

Slade: This match was pretty much in Yakko's favor. Mickey could hold his own with the paintbrush, but Yakko's quick-witted ways and cartoon logic could get him out of pretty much any situation Mickey could have put him in.

Gunman: Looks like Mickey fell flat.

Slade: The winner is Yakko Warner.

**Next Time on Death Battle**

"It seems you like playing with fire. Let me light up your fingers."

"You're right, the royal procession is dead weight. If I want to catch my prey, I must be agile, nimble. I need a small elite team. It's time to visit some old friends."


	7. Azula Vs Blaze the Cat

**Apologies for the hiatus. I was writing all of Total Drama Universe before posting it. But while that's getting posted, I will be writing more of these, but not as often. Anyway, on to the Fire Fight. **

**Death Battle: Azula Vs. Blaze the Cat**

Slade: Fire. One of the most untameable elements in existence.

Gunman: And these chicks were able to tame it. So much for "untameable".

Slade: Azula, the former successor to the Fire Lord.

Gunman: And Blaze the Cat, Queen of the Sol Dimension.

Slade: I'm Slade and he's Gunman, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

**Azula**

Slade: Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Gunman: Ruling the Fire Nation was the cruel Fire Lord Ozai, who had two kids: Zuko and Azula.

Slade: Ozai neglected Zuko, and he even gave him is trademark eye scar. This would eventually cause him to snap and join the army against him.

Gunman: But that's enough about the emotionally unstable son, let's talk about the BAT(BEEP) INSANE daughter!

Slade: Azula was much more loved by her father, and was even next in line for the throne. However, and these are spoilers…

Gunman: SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING!

Slade: Stop it… she was defeated by Zuko and Katara, and her father lost the throne.

Gunman: But don't think she's a pushover. Azula can bend FIRE to her will!

Slade: Azula is a master of the martial art of firebending, and is more adept with two-fingered bending than full-hand bending.

Gunman: She also taught herself the recent art of Lightning Bending, which lets her produce and bend actual lightning. Shocking.

Slade: Azula can use her abilities to cut through stone and evaporate waves of water.

Gunman: Not only can she burn AND electrocute you, she's also pretty freaking smart.

Slade: Azula is a master strategist, and is extremely manipulative.

Gunman: But while she's smart, she's pretty insane. Due to all the stress of having to help her father, and her extreme hatred of her brother, she's most likely not all there.

Slade: Even so, her insanity is able to push her to the limits of what a firebender can do. That truly makes her an unstoppable force.

Azula: Yes! We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!... Ah, that was fun.

**Blaze the Cat**

Slade: In an alternate dimension, there exist the Sol Emeralds, gems capable of magnificent feats. And guarding them is…

Gunman: A cat.

Slade: However, this cat is not just your average everyday tabby. This is Blaze the Cat, guardian of the Sol Emeralds and pyrokinetic.

Gunman: Well then.

Slade: Blaze has the ability to control fire to her will. While she originally had trouble controlling her embering soul, she was eventually able to harness and command her internal flame.

Gunman: What can she do with it? Why, turn herself into a firey tornado of course! Also, she can ride the fire to float through the air… because physics.

Slade: Besides her pyrokinesis, Blaze is extremely fast, and hes reflexes like, well, a cat.

Gunman: That's not all. Blaze can harness the power of the Sol Emeralds and achieve her super form: Burning Blaze.

Slade: Burning Blaze can fly, create instantaneous fireballs, and Blaze's normal abilities are increased a hundredfold.

Gunman: But like the hyperactive hedgehog Sonic, Blaze's super form needs a steady supply of rings or she'll return to normal.

Slade: Also, while she's highly resistant to fire, it's never been proven that she's completely immune.

Gunman: However, she's still one hot kitty… forget I said that.

Blaze: What do you know? I am the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. It is a duty that forces me to live with my curse... my flames... Because of my powers I have always been alone!

Slade: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all.

Gunman: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

In a desert, fire nation troops are riding to battle. Standing on top of one tank is Azula. Suddenly, a huge blast of fire destroys all of the tanks, with Azula barely escaping. She looks to see a lavender figure standing there.  
FIGHT!  
Azula starts motioning forward rapidly with her arms, shooting blue fireballs at Blaze. Blaze curls into a Fire Tornado, fizzing the blue flames out. She charges toward Azula, who kicks her upwards. Blaze starts hovering, sending shots of fire down at her opponent. Azula manages to dodge all of them, and quickly shoots a highly condensed blast of fire, cutting Blaze in the arm and causing her to fall. Azula stands over her, ready to shoot the final blow. However, seven rectangular jewels started circling Blaze. They collide with her, and Blaze transforms into Burning Blaze. She charges at Azula, who can barely block in time. She keeps ramming into Azula, until Azula is able to direct lightning through Burning Blaze's body, turning her back to her regular form. Azula starts charging up the final blow, but she stops when Blaze shoots a small blast right through her heart. Azula falls to the ground, and Blaze burns her body.

K.O.!

Gunman: REALLY!? The animal won?

Slade: While Azula is intelligent and strong, Blaze is a lot quicker. And when you're dealing with fire, it pays to be fast.

Gunman: Also, Burning Blaze was more than a match for Azula. If we hadn't gone for the cinematic approach, Burning Blaze probably would've killed Azula on the spot. Looks like Azula got roasted.

Slade: The winner is Blaze.

**Next Time on Death Battle**

"Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid."

"For years I've been rushing around, taking whatever I fancied, not giving a tinker's curse for those I hurt. Yet here I am... with riches and reputation, feeling no wiser than when I left home. Yet when I turn around, and look at the course I've run... there's not a man or woman that I love left standing beside me."


	8. Jack Sparrow Vs Edward Kenway

**Death Battle: Jack Sparrow Vs. Edward Kenway**

Slade: The sea is one of the most calming, and simultaneously most deadly of any environment.

Gunman: You know who rules these endless kingdoms? Pirates.

Slade: Like Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl.

Gunman: And Edward Kenway, the Pirate Assassin.

Slade: I'm Slade and he's Gunman, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle.

**Jack Sparrow**

Gunman: The Black Pearl was the ship of one of the deadliest pirate crews in existence.

Slade: At the helm were Captain Jack Sparrow and First Mate Hector Barbossa.

Gunman: Until Barbossa got so fed up with Jack's crap that he threw him off the ship and took it as its new Captain.

Slade: But just like always, Jack used his cunning abilities to escape. Or, he just sat around drinking rum.

Gunman: Still, Jack Sparrow is one of the most cunning pirates in the world.

Slade: Jack is skilled with a flintlock pistol, and carries one at all times.

Gunman: And being a pirate, he has to be versed in swordplay, which of course, he is. His hanger saber is longer than most pirates', as to keep them at a distance.

Slade: He also carries around a compass that will lead him to whatever its holder wants. However, his greatest weapon is the world around him. He's a master at utilizing his environment to his full advantage. He also has a slick hand, and can deceive any opponent.

Gunman: Despite that, he's a bit of a coward, preferring to run from fights rather than face his opponent head on.

Slade: Also, Jack's nearly insane. He hallucinates just about 75% of the time, and he sometimes makes stupid decisions.

Gunman: Even though he can hold his own in a swordfight, the movie directors have stated that Jack is the worst swordsman in the series.

Slade: Despite his shortcomings, Jack has proven himself to be one of the world's most elusive pirates.

James Norrington: You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of.

Jack Sparrow: But you have heard of me.

**Edward Kenway**

Gunman: Hey Slade, what do you get when you cross a pirate with a ninja?

Slade: I don't know.

Gunman: EDWARD (BEEP)IING KENWAY!

Slade: Calm down. Edward Kenway started as a lowly farmhand who became a Privateer to support his wife, who he wasn't very happy with.

Gunman: But then he went into a life of piracy when he saw how much booty they got.

Slade: Loot or women?

Gunman: Yes.

Slade: …Okay then. Since then, Edward Kenway has been on multiple adventures, though we won't spoil too much.

Gunman: Anyway, Edward has had a lot of experience fighting in the field. He knows how to kill you without anyone noticing.

Slade: He's also very acrobatic. While most circus performers take their time when doing stunts, Edward just does it without a second thought.

Gunman: If that's not enough, he's also well-equipped. He has not one, not two, not three, but FOUR flintlock pistols on him at all times.

Slade: He also brandishes twin blades, giving him an edge over most swordsmen, along with hidden blades in his wrist cuffs for surprise attacks. But his biggest weapon is his extrasensory ability, Eagle Vision. It's basically a heat seeker that homes in on his target. However, he can only use it when walking or standing still.

Gunman: Also, he's pretty reckless. If he gets too cocky, it could be his downfall.

Slade: Still, you should still watch your back in case Edward Kenway is right behind you.

Edward Kenway: I'm not an easy man to call a friend am I?

Slade: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Gunman: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

The Black Pearl sails across the ocean, with Jack at the helm. Gibbs hears something in the water, and when he checks to see what it is. When he peers over the side, a hand grabs his neck and a hidden blade stabs him in the throat. Edward pulls Gibbs overboard and hops on to the ship. Jack notices the boarder and jumps down from the helm.  
FIGHT!  
Jack pulls his sword and lunges at Edward, who barely pulls his swords out to block in time. Edward pulls out a pistol and starts firing, just barely missing Jack, who runs away, shooting behind him blindly. Jack runs below deck, and Edward uses his Eagle Vision to find him hiding in a barrel. He runs below deck, and he slashes the barrel open, revealing Jack inside. Jack jumps up and runs over to a cannon, pulling it out of place and firing. Edward barely ducks in time, and the cannon ball flies through the wall, and the ship starts flooding. While Edward's distracted, Jack runs upstairs to the deck, and Edward follows. Jack pulls out his sword, and Edward pulls out his twin blades. The pirates run at each other, slashing blades until they notice the water at their feet. Jack jumps onto the fence, grabs a rope, and slashes the bottom, pulling him up to the mast. Edward does the same, and the two continue on slashing. They keep fighting until Edward manages to knock Jack's sword out of his hand and into the water. Edward grabs Jack by the throat, and gets ready to stab with his concealed blade, until he realizes it's missing. Jack shows that he has it, then proceeds to stab Edward in the heart, killing him. Jack pushes Edward's body off the mast, and proceeds to ride on the mast to the nearest port.  
K.O.!

Gunman: WHAT!? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT AN ASSASSIN JUST GOT KILLED BY A DISNEY CHARACTER?

Slade: This was pretty close. Yes, Edward had the bigger arsenal, but Jack's luck kept him out of the bullet's path, and his longer sword helped keep him at a distance. Also, Jack beat Edward in one aspect that Edward just couldn't reach: experience. While Edward only started piracy in his early 20's, Jack's been doing this since childhood. Plus, his insanely good luck has been on his side all the way.

Gunman: I guess Edward missed the point.

Slade: The winner is Captain Jack Sparrow.

**Next Time on Death Battle**

"I'm going ghost!"

"Dragon up!"


	9. Jake Long Vs Danny Phantom

**Death Battle: Jake Long Vs. Danny Phantom**

Gunman: Remember cartoons about kids with double lives in the early 2000's? What was our obsession with that?

Slade: Well, it led to such timeless classics as El Tigre, Hannah Montana, Kim Possible, and our subjects today, American Dragon and Danny Phantom.

Gunman: Alright, well, Jake Long, the American Dragon.

Slade: And Danny Phantom, the Teenage Half-Ghost. I'm Slade and he's Gunman, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

**Jake Long**

Slade: We might not know it, but tons of mythical creatures live amongst us in secret. Protecting these creatures from exposure are the magical dragons, dragons in human form.

Gunman: And who's the latest one? Jake Long, the whitest Asian kid ever.

Slade: Yeah, Jake is still a 13-year-old growing up in New York, but he's still able to protect those in need.

Gunman: As a Magic Dragon, Jake can transform into the powerful American Dragon, who can fly and breathe fire. Not only that, he can shapeshift any part of his normal body into a needed dragon part.

Slade: Some of his other abilities include enhanced sight, hearing, and smell, along with the ability to duplicate himself, though this one he rarely uses in a fight. He's also somehow a master strategist, using the environment around him to make up new strategies in seconds.

Gunman: How does he know how to do all this? Well, his training with his grandfather Lao Shi might have something to do with it. Grandad also taught him the amrtial art of Kung Fu to go along with this Dragon stuff. Lucky…

Slade: However, Jake is still in training, and has yet to reach his full potential. Also, his being a teenager leads him to being a little airheaded, getting sidetracked sometimes, along with being stubborn and careless, leading to failure.

Gunman: Still, Jake Long is on the road to becoming the American Dragon.

Lao Shi: The horn does not make the unicorn.

Jake Long: Actually, it does. Otherwise, it's just a horse.

**Danny Phantom**

Gunman: If there's something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call?

Slade: Why, the Fentons of course. Jack and Maddie Fenton were some of the biggest ghost hunting enthusiasts in the world. They were even close to creating a doorway into the realm of the ghosts, aptly named the Ghost Zone, but it didn't work.

Gunman: At least until their son Danny went inside, pressed a button, and a flash caused him to be put on the line between life and death, creating the Schroedinger's Kid himself, Danny Phantom.

Slade: As a ghost, Danny has the ability to phase himself out, being able to pass through walls.

Gunman: He can also shoot green blasts of energy from his hands, fingers, and butt. Hey Danny, Astro Boy wants his butt blasts back.

Slade: He also gains the ability to levitate… because ghost.

Gunman: But for some reason, he also gets cryokinetic abilities. Why all the ice? I guess because ghosts are cold?

Slade: Danny also gains superhuman strength and defense, so he can attack at close range as well as from afar.

Gunman: He also has the ability to heal any wound, so he can go on for hours.

Slade: But Danny's greatest ability is the Ghostly Wail, a supersonic screech that turns soundwaves into ecto-energy that can actually physically harm opponents as well as paralyze them. However, Danny is nowhere near powerless, as he's affected by the Anti-Spectral technology developed by his parents.

Gunman: He's also completely powerless when near Blood Blossoms, which are basically Kryptonite Flowers.

Slade: He also isn't much of a strategist, preferring to fly into a fight head-on. Despite these weaknesses, Danny's here to fight for me and you.

Danny: Do you know what they say about the bird in the hand?...Well NEITHER DO I!

Slade: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all.

Gunman: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

As Jake flies through the city in his dragon form, he sees something else flying in the distance. He flies over to investigate, finding a ghostly teenager just flying through the air. He attempts to speak, but Danny, seeing the dragon as a threat, fires an Ecto-blast at him. Jake barely avoids it, and the two take fighting stances in the air.  
FIGHT!  
Jake flies toward Danny, who just barely phases out in time, causing Jake to crash into a wall. Jake flies back through, basting fire at Danny, who gets scorched. While he tries to recover, Jake starts slashing left and right at him, until Danny punches back, rapidly jabbing Jake in the stomach, and finally blasting him with the Ecto-blast. Jake flies around and straight toward Danny, who attempts to fireat him with ice. However, Jake blasts the ice with fire, causing it to melt and fall to the street. Jake slams into Danny, busting him through numerous walls in the process. Danny blasts Jake with an Ecto-blast, causing Jake to recoil back, and Danny to start hammering on him. However, Danny doesn't notice the duplicate of Jake that appears behind him, who slams Danny in the back, allowing Jake to fight back. Jake gets a bunch of punches in, finishing with a downward blast that sends Danny crashing into the ground. Jake flies forward at Danny, but Danny gets up, letting out a Ghostly Wail that stops Jake in his tracks. Jake writhes in pain, allowing Danny to freeze him in ice and punch him into the ground, shattering him into a million pieces. Jake's ghost hovers out of the wreckage, which Danny sucks up into the Fenton Thermos.

K.O.!

Gunman: Well, two teenage boys just leveled a city. That's puberty for you.

Slade: I'd like to say that this fight was close, but it was really all in Danny's favor. The only real edge Jake had was his maneuverability, but even then, that could only delay the inevitable. Danny's speed and defense were just too much for Jake to match.

Gunman: Looks like Jake just needed to chill.

Slade: The winner is Danny Phantom.

**Next Time on Death Battle**

"Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you, but I can never seem to defeat you. That is why I rebuilt my own body with my own hands."

METAL SONIC

Vs…

"You are far too weak, Mega Man. Wily may fear you, BUT I DO NOT!"

BASS


	10. Metal Sonic Vs Bass

**Death Battle: Metal Sonic Vs Bass**

Slade: Created by mad scientists to match their arch-nemesis in every way, but rebelling against their masters to defeat both their creator and their doppelganger.

Gunman: Metal Sonic, arch-rival to Sonic the Hedgehog.

Slade: And Bass, arch-rival to Mega Man.

Gunman: He's Slade and I'm Gunman.

Slade: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win… a DEATH BATTLE.

**Metal Sonic**

Slade: After countless defeats at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman decided that the best way to beat him was to create his own Sonic… Metal Sonic.

Gunman: Even though Metal Sonic was as skilled as Sonic in every way, Sonic was able to defeat him and stop Eggman. However, that doesn't mean that Metal Sonic would stop there. He eventually rebelled against Eggman and strives to defeat Eggman and Sonic and rule the world himself.

Slade: By being built to match Sonic in every way, Metal Sonic is just as fast and agile as his organic counterpart.

Gunman: Eggman also went the extra mile to give Metal as much cool gadgets as possible. The jet engine that gives him his speed also allows him to fly, and his chest has a laser in it. Awesome.

Slade: He also has the ability to charge himself up into a ball of electric energy, though this does leave him inactive for a bit.

Gunman: He also has the Black Shield, which grants him brief invincibility.

Slade: However, Metal Sonic's most versatile weapon is his Copy ability. He can analyze his opponent in battle to copy their abilities and counter their fighting style.

Gunman: He, like many Sonic characters, has an advanced form. He can become Neo Metal Sonic, who while we haven't seen him in battle, is made of some sort of liquid metal.

Slade: Neo Metal Sonic also acts as a gateway to Metal Sonic's ultimate form: Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord is a robotic dragon who can fly, shoot spikes that freeze opponents in ice, spit fire, possesses a sharp tail, and can even stop time.

Gunman: However, Metal Sonic isn't free from error. He can short out if his battery supply is used too much, and the only way to get him up and running again is to hit him. Also, his copy ability needs time to fully analyze the opponent.

Slade: Also, Metal Sonic is reckless, often times putting his life on the line to achieve his ends. However, that doesn't stop Metal Sonic from being Sonic's most formidable foe ever.

Metal Sonic: Long time no see, Sonic. My loathsome copy.

**Bass**

Slade: Mega Man. The super fighting robot. Defender of the world from the evil Dr. Wily.

Gunman: Then Wily thought, "Hey, Mega Man's pretty strong, why don't I make my own?" And thus, Bass was born.

Slade: Bass, or Forte in Japan, was made to counter Mega Man in any way possible. But Bass was rebellious, ready to prove that he could succeed where his creator could not.

Gunman: And with the arsenal Wily gave him, that may very well happen one day. Bass is equipped with his standard Bass Buster: an energy blaster with rapid-fire capabilities, as well as a charge shot.

Slade: Bass also has extreme athletic capabilities, such as a backflip kick and a skyward kick, making him just as dangerous up close as from a distance.

Gunman: Bass also possesses the copy ability, even though he can only copy the ability of an enemy he's defeated.

Slade: Bass is powered by Bassnium, which while being the worst-named power source ever, gives Bass an incredible energy boost. He can even release it for a short energy blast.

Gunman: Like any good robot, he has a dog to aid him: Treble, Wily's answer to Rush. Treble can fly with Bass riding him like a skateboard, and is even equipped with his own blaster from his mouth.

Slade: But Treble's greatest gadget is his Super Adapter, which Bass can use to combine with Treble to become Super Bass.

Gunman: Super Bass can fly indefinitely, shoot rocket-powered fists, and blast high-energy charged shots.

Slade: However, Bass isn't perfect. He's extremely cocky, believing himself to be more powerful than Mega Man in every way, despite losing to him constantly.

Gunman: Still, Bass is still the best counter to the Super Fighting Robot.

Bass: I don't care about justice or peace! Who's the strongest? That's my only concern.

Slade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Gunman: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

In Eggman's base, Egg Pawns are patrolling the area when an explosion occurs. Bass appears, destroying Egg Pawns left and right. "Now, to see what the fat man's up to," He says to himself. However, another explosion occurs, with Metal Sonic bursting through. "What the-!?" Bass exclaims. "I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO PROCEED," Metal Sonic states. "I SHALL BE THE ONE TO DESTROY DR. EGGMAN. SURRENDER OR YOU SHALL HAVE TO BE DESTROYED AS WELL." "Whatever," Bass says. "Let's get this over with."

FIGHT!

Bass powers up his Bass Buster, firing a few shots off on Metal Sonic, who recovers and charges toward Bass, performing a slashing combo and ending off with a chest laser blast. Bass is blasted through a wall, but he dashes back through, ramming into Metal Sonic. They spar for a while, ending with Bass launching Metal Sonic up to the sky. Metal flies back down toward Bass, who tries rapid fires his Bass Buster at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic simply uses his Black Shield to block all of the shots, with the Shield disappearing. Metal Sonic grabs Bass, throwing him through the roof, flying up to meet him. Bass summons Treble, who dashes into Metal Sonic and fires off some shots from his mouth. Metal Sonic grabs Treble and throws him at Bass, encasing them in rubble. Metal Sonic starts walking off, but the rubble explodes, revealing that Bass and Treble had combined into Super Bass. Super Bass fires continuous shots at Metal Sonic, eventually blasting him into pieces. Super Bass laughs, but the pieces of Metal Sonic turn into liquid and reform, creating Neo Metal Sonic. Super Bass flies toward Neo Metal Sonic, but Neo Metal Sonic jumps up onto a pillar, summoning a bunch of flying ships to him, using their pieces to become Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord flies into the air, with Super Bass in hot pursuit. The battle reaches to above the clouds, with Metal Overlord firing ice blasts at Super Bass, who simply punches them out of the air. Metal Overlord then picks up a ship and throws it at Super Bass, who blasts it out of his way. Metal Overlord stops time, and slams Super Bass down through the clouds, flying down after him. Time resumes, and Super Bass fires a bunch of shots at Metal Overlord, who starts blasting Super Bass with his flamethrower. However, Super Bass supercharges his Bassnium, allowing him to withstand the flames. Metal Overlord slams Super Bass with his tail, hurling Super Bass at a building. Bass and Treble separate, and Metal Overlord roasts Treble with the flamethrower. Bass tries to get up, but Metal Overlord uses his tail to smash him into multiple pieces. Metal Overlord roars at his victory.

K.O.!

Gunman: Excuse me for a moment. (Ahem) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Slade: This one was incredibly close. Metal Sonic surpassed Bass in speed, defense, and brute strength, while Bass won at firepower, athleticism, and strategy. However, Metal Sonic's ability to adapt to anyone's fighting style was what had ultimately won the battle.

Gunman: Looks like this fight didn't have much BASS in reality.

Slade: The winner is Metal Sonic.

**NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE**

Crash Bandicoot is running through a forest, until a white hand detached from any arm punched him in the gut.


	11. Crash Bandicoot Vs Rayman

**Death Battle: Crash Bandicoot Vs. Rayman**

Slade: The PlayStation was arguably one of the most influential consoles of all time.

Gunman: And while these two have branched out, this system will always be their home.

Slade: Crash Bandicoot, the enemy of Neo Cortex.

Gunman: And Rayman, the hero of the Glade of Dreams.

Slade: I'm Slade and he's Gunman, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to determine who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

**Crash Bandicoot**

Slade: Evolution. The process by which living things grow and change over millions of years. What would happen if you were to find a way to speed up the process?

Gunman: You'd get a Bandicoot who barely speaks English and likes to destroy things.

Slade: Crash Bandicoot is the product of an experiment by the evil Dr. Neo Cortex to try to create a living weapon. Of course, it didn't work out so well.

Gunman: After creating Crash, Cortex was shocked to discover that Crash was immune to evil. Wait, what?

Slade: Crash escaped, but later returned, saved his girlfriend, then defeated Cortex for the first time out of many.

Gunman: How did he do it? Well, Crash has some pretty insane physical ability. He's stronger, faster, and more reflexive than any average marsupial.

Slade: He's also a surprisingly skilled contortionist, able to twist his body in ways that shouldn't even be humanly possible.

Gunman: His signature ability the Cyclone Spin, where he turns into an orange tornado of death.

Slade: Crash's Bandicoot Instincts can actually help him from time to time, like his exceptional prowess at digging.

Gunman: However, his most dangerous ability is Titan Jacking, where he can hop onto any stunned enemy to use them against his opponent.

Slade: What's the catch with all of these abilities? Well, Crash is really, really, REALLY stupid.

Gunman: But when that's the only drawback, this Bandicoot is a forced to be reckoned with.

Crash: Pancakes!

**Rayman**

Slade: The Glade of Dreams was a peaceful realm where the Bubble Dreamer, who creates all life in his sleep, did his work.

Gunman: That was before Mr. Dark showed up and terrorized the local Protoons and Teensies. 'Cause, Y'know, those are things.

Slade: To save their home, the five nymphs gathered the magical Lums to create a hero that would be able to save their home.

Gunman: But… they kind of lost a bunch of them. So they cut corners by not giving this hero arms, legs, or a neck, creating the limbless wonder: Rayman.

Slade: Rayman's lack of appendages is far from detrimental, though. His hands and feet can fly extremely far away from his body, allowing him to literally throw punches. He's also very physically adept, as he's strong enough to break stone with ease, and fast enough to run up walls.

Gunman: His hair can also defy the laws of physics and become helicopter blades that let him glide through the air, Tails-Style.

Slade: Rayman's also equipped with Laser Washing Powder, a detergent that can change his clothes to give him extra abilities… somehow.

Gunman: The Vortex turns his hand into a mini-tornado, which can shrink enemies. Meanwhile, the Heavy Metal Fists turn his hands into metal death machines.

Slade: The Lockjaw gives him iron claws that can electrocute foes, the Shock Rocket allows Rayman to home in on enemies, and the Throttle Copter lets him fly as opposed to slowing his downward descent.

Gunman: However, these abilities don't last. They run out after just a minute or two.

Slade: Also, Rayman's not the brightest. He gets distracted easily, so this won't really be a battle of wits.

Gunman: But still, Rayman's armless and dangerous.

Rayman: Yahoo!

Slade: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all.

Gunman: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

Crash was jogging through a forest, looking for those oh-so-delicious Wumpa Fruit. He came across a tree full of them, and in a rush to eat as many as possible, used a certain character who was sleeping under the tree as a stepping stool. After Crash had had his fill, he climbed back down, and started walking off, until a white hand punched him in the gut. He turned around, and there stood the stepping stool from earlier: Rayman.

FIGHT!

Rayman reeled back, winding up a punch, but Crash ran up and kicked him in the torso before he could land the hit. Rayman flew back, hitting a tree that dropped multiple coconuts on his head. He got back up, taking a fighting stance. Crash ran toward him, but Rayman dashed up the tree, jumping off and landing on Crash, making sure to land his feet on Crash's face. Crash got up, but was immediately met with a punch to the face. He started fighting back, trading blow for blow with Rayman. Crash then grabbed his opponent, Cyclone Spinning out of control until he threw Rayman out into another section of the forest. Crash ran over to where Rayman landed, but didn't see anything. Suddenly, an iron claw grabbed onto his back, electrocuting him. He shook it off, and turned around to see Rayman, wearing differently-colored clothes. Rayman threw another claw, but Crash grabbed it, and threw it back, shocking Rayman and getting rid of the Lockjaw. Rayman grabbed another can, and crushed it, this time using the Throttle Copter. He shot off into the sky, while Crash jumped from tree to tree, eventually reaching the top of the tallest tree. Rayman circled back around, sailing downward, expecting to punch Crash, but Crash grabbed his hands before he could land the finishing blow, separating them from his body. Crash started laughing, but the fists started punching him of their own accord. On the ground, Rayman's Throttle Copter had worn off, and he saw his fists punching Crash, until he grabbed them, throwing them downward. Rayman caught them, returning them to his control. He wound up, slamming Crash out of the tree and down toward the ground. Crash started Cyclone Spinning toward Rayman, which gave him an idea. He donned the Vortex, and threw a punch that spun into another tornado, colliding with the Cyclone, making it shrink down until Crash was only a quarter of his normal size. Rayman now donned the Heavy Metal Fist, crushing Crash under a hand of pure metal.

K.O.!

Slade: Crash may have had the upper hand in brute strength, but that was about it. Rayman was smarter (marginally), quicker, and more skilled in combat. And with the ability to throw long-range punches, Rayman was able to keep Crash at a distance for most of the fight.

Gunman: Not to mention that the Laser Washing Powder gave him a pretty big advantage. The varied arsenal was more than Crash could put up with. Looks like Crash was smashed.

Slade: The winner is Rayman.

**Next time on Death Battle**

"Oooh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments... ABSOLUTELY beautiful!"

METTATON MAKES HIS DEATH BATTLE PREMIERE!

VS…

"Your voice is hot on the heels of illusion, but why is my own not able to be heard?"

HATSUNE MIKU SINGS HER WAY INTO DEATH BATTLE!


	12. Mettaton Vs Hatsune Miku

**Before I start the chapter, this is a disclaimer: UNDERTALE SPOLIERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED AND DON'T WANT IT SPOILED. By the way, if you haven't been spoiled yet, congratulations. You've managed to go over 10 months while dodging spoilers.**

**Death Battle: Mettaton Vs Hatsune Miku**

Slade: Fame. Fortune. Glitz. Glamour. Stardom. Many try to achieve them, and many fail.

Gunman: The solution? Build machines to do it for us! Because that's the solution for everything!

Slade: Mettaton, the star of the Undergound.

Gunman: And Hatsune Miku, the vocaloid star.

Slade: I'm Slade and he's Gunman, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to decide who would win… a DEATH BATTLE.

**Mettaton**

Slade: The underground, the realm of monsters, was a dreary, dark, somber kingdom devoid of hope. The cruelty of humanity had banished them to this prison, with little chance of escape. The monsters needed an idol. Someone to provide a sense of security and happiness to the hopeless prisoners.

Gunman: So, they got a calculator on a single wheel.

Slade: Well, kind of. A ghost who was possibly named Happstablook met the royal scientist Alphys, and she agreed to give him a body so he could rise to stardom.

Gunman: Doesn't change the fact that he's a calculator on a wheel.

Slade: Well, he's one tough calculator. Mettaton has a defense stat of 255, the highest of any monster in Undertale.

Gunman: Mettaton is nearly indestructible. He's immune to gunfire, knives, iron pans, ballet shoes, boxing gloves, and basically any offensive weapon.

Slade: He also can throw bombs, block… things, and shoot electricity from his fingertips.

Gunman: Hey Slade, why does he always face forward? Is it some sort of defense tactic?

Slade: Well, kind of. He has a switch on his back that leaves him vulnerable.

Gunman: So… why is it there in the first place?

Slade: Because the switch also causes his metal casing to fall away, revealing his true form: Mettaton EX. Mettaton EX cuts his defenses for some astounding attack power, especially in his legs. He gains the ability to Rewind, where he calls back attacks like boomerangs once he's already thrown them.

Gunman: Mettaton EX is still pretty defensive, being able to withstand a good pounding… heh. He's even LOST HIS ARMS AND LEGS, AND STILL CONTINUED FIGHTING. Before you say anything, yes, we know Mettaton NEO is a thing, but since we've never seen him actually do anything, he won't be used here.

Slade: What he has in strength, he lacks in humility. Mettaton is overly confident in his abilities, believing himself to be one of the strongest monsters in the underground.

Gunman: And in his EX form, his heart-shaped core is his Achilles Heel, but it still has some attack power of its own, being able to emit strong electric shocks in rapid succession.

Slade: No one can deny that Mettaton is one Super Fighting Robot.

Gunman: Wait, isn't that Megaman?

Mettaton: Oh, a mirror? Right! I have to look perfect for our Grand Finale! Hmm, I don't see it, where is it?... Did you. Just flip. My Switch?... Oh yes!

**Hatsune Miku**

Slade: Vocaloid is one of the biggest pop sensations in Japan, with one of the biggest stars being none other than Hatsune Miku.

Gunman: Really? No backstory?

Slade: Well, Miku doesn't really have one. She's just kind of… there.

Gunman: Well, "just kind of there" is the last phrase I'd use to describe this girl. She may not look it, but she's actually pretty tough.

Slade: Miku can run faster than light, making her extremely hard to catch.

Gunman: She's also pretty tough, being able to withstand amazing amounts of force… heh.

Slade: You already used that joke! Anyway, she's also equipped with her special weapon, a giant leek.

Gunman: Like Farfetch'd?

Slade: No. Besides the leek, her most amazing weapon is, unsurprisingly, her voice. She can sing so well that the sound waves actually cause substantial damage to foes. Eat your heart out, opera singers.

Gunman: What's the draw to all of this? Well, when it comes to fighting, she's… not really experienced.

Slade: She's only ever fought in a few battles, mostly using her abilities passively in her music videos.

Gunman: Well, this is one star that really pops.

Hatsune Miku: The existence of me that had only settled there, from your memory, it must be erased.

Slade: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

Gunman: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

**Death Battle**

Miku was walking through the CORE, when she came upon a dark room. Standing in the middle was none other than Mettaton. "SO YOU ARRIVED," Mettaton observed in his robotic voice. "SORRY, DARLING, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE MADE IT TO YOUR CURTAIN CALL."

FIGHT!

Miku charged at Mettaton, running at lightspeed. She rammed into Mettaton, who flew back through the wall. "WELL," he coughed. "LOOKS LIKE I'VE GOT SOME COMPETITION." He threw a large amount of blocks at her, which she just barely blocked with the leek. Mettaton's hands charged up, releasing blasts of electricity that surrounded Miku. She held her ground, visibly struggling against the shocks, eventually breaking free and slamming Mettaton to the ground with her foot. He flew back, landing face-first on the ground. Miku saw the switch on his back, and before Mettaton could react, she ran up and flipped the switch. Mettaton started convulsing rapidly, eventually being engulfed in a bright light. When the light faded, the room was completely pitch-black. Suddenly, stage lights from the ceiling shown down on the floor, a stream of fog lined at Miku's feet. A figure appeared as a silhouette against the bright stage lights. "Ohh my," the figure said, straightening up. "Looks like you've just activated my new body. Darling, it's time to make your last living moments…" The lights shined more clearly on the figure, revealing Mettaton EX. "Absolutely BEAUTIFUL!" Miku charged at Mettaton, who threw an armada of bombs her way. Expertly dodging each one, she turned to smirk, but the bombs circled back as Mettaton hit rewind. Not expecting the bombs to come back, she was hit with a good few of them, sending her through the wall. She dashed out of the wall, ramming Mettaton out of the room, out of the CORE, out of the MTT Resort, and down into Hotland. Mettaton struggled to get up, seeing Miku stand in front of him. She started singing as hard as she could, causing the ground beneath them to crumble, Mettaton barely sidestepping to avoid the lava below. The singing started bashing him, knocking him to the floor. Miku took this chance to dash right into Mettaton, knocking his arms and legs off. Thinking she had won, Miku struck a victory pose, until she heard Mettaton's voice. "N-no… this can't be… I… I will not… I… AM… THE GREATEST!" Mettaton's core opened up to reveal a floating pink heart, which started electrocuting Miku. She screamed, her voice ringing out and causing the ground to crumble even more. She eventually succumbed to the lightning, turning to ash. Mettaton, unable to move with his limbs gone, fell into the lava, giving one final wink to the audience as he was engulfed in the flaming liquid.

DOUBLE K.O.!

Gunman: Well, that's new.

Slade: This was probably the closest that we've ever seen on the show. Mettaton won in experience, Miku won in maneuverability, while they were about equal in attack and defense. So, really, this battle had no clear winner.

Gunman: And if Mettaton had stayed in his base form, he would have just battled Miku to a standstill. Looks like this fight really heated up.

Slade: This battle is a draw.

**Next time on Death Battle**

"As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

RUBY ROSE!

VS…

"I refuse to let my fear control me anymore."

MAKA ALBARN!


End file.
